The strange Event
by Almosegosum
Summary: Something happens whilst on patrol.


My fith story, This will be a oneshot, since I am not able to finish anything longer. Maby one day I will find the will to finish the longer ones.

I dont own these people.

I felt very mysterios when writing this. It probably does not make much sence... I like that. XD

* * *

the wolves of la-push where on a routine patrol. their land had seen no new threats since the supposed attack from the Volturi. many of the having wolves could take it slow for the time being. Sam having seen Jacob as the strong leader that he was, decided that he would stop his transformations, in order to grow old with Emily, and their new born son. many of the others also did not stay, as Jacob had given them a choice, something that they all appreciated, this also won over the few whom thought him incapable of leading the pack.

the few wolves that remained where there because they wanted to be. shifts where there to choose when it suited the parolee best, and should an gap not be filled, Jacob would take it himself, surprisingly almost never where there complaints, and no one had to overwork themselves. they found that if everyone did their part because they wanted to, the work seemed less of a chore, and more like hangout time with friends.

the leaves disintegrated under the paws of the wolves. the cool Autumn weather refreshing in their lungs. the rain had subsided and what was left was an damp, fresh woodland. everything seemed alive between the trees. the sun ,that would break through the clouds every now and then, would cast streaks of light that would penetrate the canopy bathing the path in an almost heavenly glow. Paul and lea where running patrol. they did not speak, but beneath the silence they could feel each-others appreciation for the world around them.

lea had mellowed out somewhat over the last few months. she had realized when faced with a possible death that she needed to go on with life, that Sam was not everything. when she let go of the hate, she found a form of peace, and with that a new positive look on life.

much the same happened to Paul, he too realized that going around being an ass to everyone was a waste of time. so he spent his days making up to everyone he ever hurt, physically or otherwise. lea had told him about a self improvement class at the town hall every Wednesday. to everyone's surprise he found his imprint giving away juice at the refreshment table during the break. now he spends his spare time trying to perfect his temper so as to impress her into accepting his proposal of a date.

the light that filtered from above suddenly disappeared. they pleasant cool air, dropped to an uncomfortable level, the wolves stopped running. their breaths coming quickly, creating puffs of smoke that mixed with the creeping mist that came from the dark shadows of the forest around them. their eyes started to water and burn from the cold, leaving them bloodshot and their vision blurry. the droplets of water on their coats started to freeze.

fear rolled off lea, and that in turn unnerved Paul. the forest that they both loved and knew like the back of their hand seemed dark and almost dangerous. where they should have been able to see easily even in the gloom, the dark places kept their secrets. the mist seemed to creep around their paws, so as to almost ensnare them. just as lea was about to ask Paul if they could leave they saw movement.

at least twenty meters away from them there moved a being. where he not floating a few centimeters above the ground, they could have mistaken it for a man, no. it was to ridged, to perfect, maybe a vampire?

but the smell that got from it was that of a man, mixed with the smells of the earth, the wind and the water. they could also smell something that reminded them of the time they where on patrol and the thunder disintegrated a tree in front of young Seth, almost hitting and killing him.

he had long black hair, which was not uncommon amongst the people of la-push, however it was perfectly combed out and straight, hanging just beneath his shoulders. it was clear that it was male, because of his perfect jawline, that had the faintest traces of stubble, that was also perfectly trimmed. his eyes where cold and unfeeling. it seemed as though he thought himself above the world. he had a confidence and an air of dominance about him that no alpha could ever hope to have, yet there was an benign presence about him, as thou he held an awesome power, but would never misuse it. as if he was above the need to punish and destroy. but both knew that should he be so inclined, chaos would ensue.

his cloak that was an icy blue wafted behind him as he headed in the direction of the cliffs. as he moved passed them he paid them no heed. they felt terror and calm fill them. it was confusing and exciting. they felt adrenaline pump trough their bodies, but they could not move. when he disappeared from their sight the cold left them. the sun suddenly broke through he trees above them and as they looked up the trees that should have been losing their leaves for winter where in full bloom, the grass and flowers where all alive and growing and everything seemed to have taken to life. even the ground seemed alive and fertile, like it wanted someone to just plant something so it could grow.

just like before they silently started waking back to the home where the wolves would meet. they said nothing, but amongst themselves they knew that they witnessed something very few ever would. they bore witness a power beyond that of their pack, something that made the bickering of humans, their feuds with the vampires all seem pointless. they knew that they would have to inform the others. they knew that they would share their memories, but that they would not do justice. and they knew that if this being lingered, they had best stay away from him, they knew that if he where so inclined, they would not be. They realized that this was beyond themselves, beyond the world.

* * *

R&R if you will.


End file.
